Perks of Being Dumped
by Vartron
Summary: Annabeth dumps Percy, Drew hears about this and decides to comfort Percy in her own special way… What can possibly happen? *wiggles eyebrows* Rated M for a reason.. Contains lemons people, a Percy and Drew lemon. Two-shot
1. Perks of a dumping

**As you might know, this was requested by Monkeyman9835, I agreed to write it. For the specifics, It's going to be a three-shot. Drew has a bust size of F as requested and hopefully I can update this along with the other requested story every month or two months. The lemon part will start at the end of this chapter.**

 **This chapter might be a tad bit stretched out and a bit slow, only reason it's there is for story development, really. But never fear, for it's just one chapter. The next ones will be more interesting.**

 **There will be an update for my two other stories as well, in the upcoming month so do check them out:  
The Forgotten Legend  
Artemis, Her Hunt and More!  
Naruko's Needs**

 **As always I'm writing this with 11% of a plan.**

 **And this finally leaves me with one last thing to say now:  
Plz Share, Review and Peace!**

 **~Disclaimer~:  
I don't own PJ, full credit goes to our favourite writer, Rick Riordan,  
I mainly just write fanfictions using his characters.**

* * *

Perseus Jackson sat on his bed with his head in his hands, in complete and utter disbelief.

His younger brother Tyson sat awkwardly at his side, occasionally patting his back, not knowing what to do as he rarely saw his brother in such a state.

"Do not worry brother, all will work out. I will Iris-Message Anniebeth, she'll know what to do," Tyson told Percy in hopes to cheer him up. Unfortunately this upset Percy even further and he told Tyson to get out, not to call anyone and to leave him alone.

After he watched Tyson leave, he simply sat on the bed, holding his head while racking his brains trying to understand exactly what he had done wrong that she didn't want him. He went back to their conversation when she dumped him.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Percy walked up to Annabeth in his black tux, holding a bouquet of roses, ready for their date._

 _As he approached the table, he could see that Annabeth was not wearing the dress that she had been droning on about for this date, instead she was wearing a crop-top of the standard, orange CHB t-shirt and a pair of light grey denim jean shorts._

" _Everything ok Annabeth? If it's me being late… I can fully explain, Grover kept trying to make me wear a woodland bow and I refused and I just got away," Percy said, sitting down nervously._

 _Annabeth continued not looking at the table not speaking. "Annabeth...?" Percy started before being interrupted._

" _It's not working out anymore Percy! I don't love you and I don't want to be with you anymore," Annabeth told Percy getting up, off her chair._

" _Wha- what happened? Did I do something wrong Annabeth?" Percy asked in disbelief._

" _No, but I just can't be with you, I want someone else," She replied getting up and starting to walk away._

" _Who? At least tell me who it is!" Percy asked calmly, getting over his shock._

" _Jason," She replied walking away, not looking back._

 **~End of flashback~**

Percy kept sitting on his bed, lost in his thoughts while a series of rapid knocking could be heard at his door.

"Percy, I know you're in there so open this fucking door before I fucking break it open," a voice yelled from outside, snapping Percy out of his daze.

He walked over and opened it, wanting to see who the Hades was trying pissing him off. Who it was surprised him.

Standing before him was Drew Tanaka, in what was possibly the most attractive looking outfit, he had seen her wearing.

She had modified the standard, unflattering, orange CHB t-shirt into a sexy looking crop-top. She had also cut a pair of tight, old, light grey, denim jeans into an attractive looking pair of shorts, which emphasised her curves. Also

Pushing all these thoughts to a side, he answered, "You breaking down my door? That I would pay to see. Now what d'you want?"

"I heard about your break-up, I just wanted to see how your doing and if I can help you in anyway…?" She replied, leaning forward, lacing charmspeak into her words.

A glitchy, hot pink coloured haze entered Percy's eyes as his train of thoughts started to become more sexualzied. He slowly forgot about Annabeth and focused more on the sexy demigodess standing before him.

"I-uh… W-Well.. I'm f-fine thanks," Percy managed stutter out.

This made Drew laugh slightly, which shook her body and made her big tits shake which resulted in a small tent starting to form in Percy's pants.

"Are you sure? I can help in any way you want that's possible," Drew whispered seductively, lacing every word with her charmspeak while she leaned in even closer, her lips mere centimeters away from Percy's.

Giving in to her charmspeak and his needs, Percy leaned forward and smashed his lips on Drew's. A triumphant moan escaped from Drew as Percy's hand found her ass as he groped it while he used his other free hand to pull her inside and close the door behind them. As Percy kept kissing Drew, she lead him towards his bed as she ran her hands across Percy's muscled torso.

Gasping for breath, they both broke away. Drew playfully pushed Percy on the bed as she slowly started an erotic strip dance, occasionally twerking her ass and bumping it against Percy.

While she slowly twisted and turned, she very slowly peeled off her clothes, starting with her t-shirt, then her shorts, her shoes and finally her bra.

At this point Percy was starting to get impatient so he quickly took off his shorts and grabbed Drew, making them both fall on his bed.

For one moment as Drew looked into Percy's eyes, the purple haze was leaving his eyes and Percy's face started to become a confused frown.

Panicking Drew quickly put her lips on Percy's and put his hand on her ass while her own found Percy's cock.

After a few moments of this, she looked into his eyes again, there was a slight pink haze now, but his expression was his trademark goofy, side-grin. Smiling, she kissed Percy one last time and slowly slid down Percy's body until she was face-to cock with his 'hidden friend'.

She then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his dick and moaned slightly.

Then, without a moment of hesitation, her lips parted and she took a few inches of his dick into her mouth before pulling off again.

She licked his entire length like a lollipop. Percy gave out a loud groan and Drew smiled and continued swirling her tongue around his dick for a few time seconds before taking the going back to giving him an amazing head.

After a few seconds, she suddenly took half his dick down her throat and grabbed Percy's hand and put it on the back of her head and motioned for him to hold her in place.

She bobbed back and forth, her hands clutching his thighs and his bedsheets while she slowly took his entire dick, inch by inch down her throat until she was balls-deep.

She then held her position for as long as she could manage and then started bobbing her head up and down again, her eyes looking right at Percy's in an incredibly, sultry way.

The second Percy saw this look on her face he called out, "Shit, I'm gonna cum, I'm cumming now."

Drew braced herself for his cum and waited. There was no cum.

So she took her mouth off Percy's cock and opened her mouth and half-asked, "Where's the cu-?"

At that exact moment Percy exploded, his cum splattering her face and filling her mouth. Drew yelped as she was taken by sheer surprise as layer upon layer of Percy's cum landed on her face.

After Percy let out his last shot, he leaned back on the bed exhausted. Drew just stayed there, unable to open her left eye properly as she just tried to comprehend how Percy was able to let out so much cum.

"H-How is there so much Percy?" She asked while Percy stayed on his back on the bed. "I'm actually not sure, I've never let out so much. I guess it's probably 'cause I didn't have any sex for a good while now." He replied.

"Did Annabeth never give you head or what?" She joked as she started wiping cum off her face and licking it off her fingers.

The moment she said Annabeth, Percy snapped out of his trance and was quickly hit by what had just gone down.

"Well, I think that's the last of your strangely delicious cum and I- Percy?" Drew asked nervously as Percy was suddenly sitting upright and his eyes were wide.

"Did you just charmspeak me into sex Drew?" Percy asked calmly. Drew, fightned, replied quickly, "Y-yes, I mean no, I mean I did bu-," and she stopped when Percy started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, Percy simply continued laughing and shrugged her off.

"Why are you laughing Percy?" She asked again, hitting his arm. Percy responded to this by pushing her arm away while laughing.

"I said why are you laughing?" She repeated as she quickly sat on Percy's lap. "I'm laughing 'cause you didn't need to charmspeak me into fucking you, I'd smash you if you simply asked," Percy replied, his arms pulling Drew into an embrace.

"Well.. In that case," She started saying as she bounced once, aligning her tight, pussy with his dick.

The moment she sat down again, her pussy immediately engulfed all his cock. She regretted it immediately as he instantly hit her g-spot and stretched her out. Percy, on the other hand, was simply enjoying this moment and started kissing her.

Moaning, they both gave in. Drew started bouncing up and down, enjoying the pleasurable pain of Percy filling her up. Percy, kept groping her tits and her ass as he kept kissing her while she kept moaning into his mouth. Her hands gripping Percy's messy hair as every bit of her was being filled from the inside.


	2. Perks of a favour

**Chapter 2**

Percy woke up to notice Drew laying half on him, completely naked. Carefully, Percy moved her off her only to find that his dick was still inside her ass.

Groaning quietly, he moved his dick out which resulted in a moan from Drew which gave him a boner.

Rubbing his eyes, percy walked over to the fridge in his cabin and took out a can of Pepsi.

Smiling, he reflected on the past week.

A week ago, Drew had seduced him into sex. The next day, they spent the entire day exploring each other's body and new positions.

 **Day 3** , they had to engage in Capture the Flag where Drew put Percy in an uncomfortable position where she offered him anal right there if he left the flag. Of course, he agreed.  
 **Day 4** , they went public. After beating about half the camp in a sword fighting competition and completely destroying Jason in the finals, Drew ran to him and kissed him. Afterwards, they kissed again and had a secret, public groping session.  
 **Day 5** , Drew and Percy spent the day again doing several role-plays.  
 **On Day 6** , they encountered Annabeth and Drew showed her that Percy was now hers as she started kissing Percy heavily, which led to Annabeth walking off and the two engaging in a full on PDA session.

Finally the day before, they took their relationship a step forward as Percy made Drew's fantasy of having a threesome with another guy, a reality that she enjoyed thoroughly.

They brought a Hephaestus kid into it and they went at it for a good long while.

Drew, unlike Annabeth, was way more kinky and open to suggestions which Percy also wanted. She could be dominating and then suddenly transform into a submissive slut. She could be extremely bitchy and then turn into a proper girly-girl.

Today, as it was their day off from camp activities, Drew had promised Percy for letting her have a threesome yesterday, she was bringing another girl to his bed tonight.

"Percy?" Drew called out. Percy walked over, back to his bed where Drew sat, pouting. "Yes, my extremely kinky girl?" He asked as Drew got up and wrapped her body around Percy's.

"You took your dick out of me and you didn't wake me up," she purred as Percy trailed kisses down her neck. "I'm sorry, how do you want me to make up for it?" He asked.

Drew leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Take me right now roughly, in my ass." To this Percy's dick jumped up and he tossed Drew down on his bed as Drew giggled.

Percy slammed his dick deep into Drew's tight asshole which got him a long, loud moan from Drew, whose eyes rolled up a bit from the sudden penetration.

Drew then wrapped her arms around his neck as he trailed kisses down her collarbone and then stopped once he reached her chest. He grabbed both of her boobs and attacked them with kisses and he teased her by gently biting her nipples. Percy then started thrusting forth and back into Drew until she was screaming his name.

For a moment, they locked eyes and they both leaned in for an intense kiss just as Percy hit her g-spot. He continued his thrusting and fucked the goddess below him, until she climaxed. Drew moaned louder and he felt her cunt clench tighter around his cock as she rode him through her orgasm.

This triggered the orgasm that was building up inside Percy's balls and he started cumming in Drew's pussy. Once both he and Drew had finished their orgasms, he stopped moving inside her and lied down on on top of her and kissed her shoulder. He could feel her heart pounding, matching his own heartbeat.

Smiling, she leaned in for a long passionate kiss which Percy gave her without hesitation.

"Had fun?" he asked. "Yeah, we definitely need to do this again," She replied getting up and heading to the shower.

"What'd you mean again?" Percy asked as he watched her swing her ass excessively on her way to the bathroom.

Just before she disappeared she popped half her body out the door and told him, "Hun, I promised you a threesome didn't I? Also you have some important meeting with Chiron in about 10 mins,"

"What, now you remind me?" he asked as his eyes widened as he tripped over his feet on his rush to get a pair of shorts on him. He then ran to the bathroom where Drew was waiting.

"No shirt?" She asked as she wrapped her arms from behind while Percy attacked his teeth with his toothbrush with a fast ferocity.

"Uh-izz hned deges ouide, m'ne," Percy mumbled as he spat out the paste in the sink and rinsed his mouth out.

"What?" Drew asked him. "I said, uh it's a hundred degrees outside, I think it's fine," Percy repeated

He turned around and started into the eyes of the girl he now loved. She stared back while removing a piece of her hair from his face.

"Now go, when you come back, you're going to enjoy what you see." She told him while pushing him out of the bathroom.

 **~A few moments later~**

Percy jogged up to the Big House, passing the Aphrodite cabin where many girls lay, in bikinis, on chairs getting a tan.

He waved 'hey' to Piper and as she waved back he ran off, passing the Ares cabin where he saw a sight which honestly, scared him; Clarisse was topless and was kissing some guy who was equally as ugly as she was.

Doubling his speed, he ran away and found _Grover climbing a hill_ to get up to the top where some sort of _shiny, silver glow_ was coming from.

He yelled hey and Grover waved back before nearly tripping up. Laughing he ran and found himself at the big house.

"Ah Percy, come on in, this shouldn't take more than a few minutes," Chiron said as he waved him in. 'And there goes 2 hours of my life I'm never getting back,' he thought to himself as he sat down and people started speaking

 **~Meanwhile~**

Drew put on her normal attire, a bikini that emphasized her curviness and her beauty.

She closed Percy's cabin door behind her and started walking to her own cabin.

She passed the Hades cabin, where _Nico was going over a world map_ , frowning slightly and muttering " _Ireland, France, Italy, South Africa and Japan, no they must be in France, that's where they'd go,_ "

Confused, Drew ignored him and continued on her way to the Aphrodite cabin where she saw all of her sisters and brothers lying around getting their tans on. Looking around she saw Piper, sitting on a beach chair, reading some trashy romance novel and she smiled.

She made her way over to Piper and looked down at her. "Yes Drew? What d'want?" Piper asked without looking up.

"Honey, I have a deal that's going to make your day," Drew replied, putting her hands on her hips.

At this, Piper lowered her book and looked up and Drew.

~A few moments later~

"Wait, wait so you want to do what?!" Piper asked Drew. "You heard me, I want you to have a threesome with me and Percy," Drew replied.

"That's….. why though?" Piper asked confused. "Because honey, don't you want to get revenge on Jason for dumping you and getting with Annabeth? Think how much it would irk him if you had a threesome with Percy and me, something that he wanted you to do with me and him," Drew told her lacking her words with some hidden charmspeak.

"Makes sense, OK, I'll do it, when?" Piper agreed. "Now, actually," Drew told her, grabbing her hand and leading her to Percy's cabin.

 **~One boring meeting later~**

"Alright I'm back and I lost two extremely boring hours of my life talking about how we may need to start growing another fruit for expenses," Percy called out, as he walked in tossing his keys onto a bowl on a table.

"Drew? You there babe?" Percy asked as there was no sign of life in his cabin.

"In your bedroom Percy," Piper's voice called out from his bedroom. "Piper?" Percy asked, utterly confused. "Just get in here," Drew's voice called out.

Percy walked towards his bedroom when he suddenly remembered, he slapped his forehead and thought to himself, "Riiiiight, the threesome, but Piper? Eh who cares?'

He then walked into his bedroom and found both Piper and Drew waiting on his bed, in an extremely sensual pose, completely nude.

"Sorry I'm late girls, I was rounding up all the gluten in the world and shooting it up into space where it can never not hurt us again," Percy joked.

"Kiss us like you mean it," Piper told him as she walked up to him, grabbed his face and smashed her lips on his while Drew slapped her ass, took off Percy's shorts and started licking his dick.

Using his strength, Percy picked up Piper and Drew, threw them over his shoulders, slapped their asses, while they squealed and giggled, and gently tossed them down on his bed.

He grabbed Piper's boobs, squeezed and massaged them while he kissed Drew passionately.

Then the girls pushed him off and kissed each other in an intense, steamy, lesbian kiss.

Being the son of the god of water and other liquid, Percy could sense that both of them were dripping wet at this point and well ready for penetration.

 **{1st Person POV; Percy}**

I felt Drew use one of her hands and she started caressing my balls while the other hand went on my dick. She lifted up my cock and licked the underside of my cock, from bottom to top, making me shiver and groan loudly.

A little bit of pre cum leaked out of my cock which Drew immediately started to lick up. Piper quickly joined her in sucking my cock.

I felt like I was in a place better than heaven as Piper and Drew sucked and played with my balls, side by side.

Then they both got off my cock and Drew told me "Come on, Percy. I want the best ride of my life, it's my turn now" Drew told me as she straddled me holding my face, kissing me.

She sank down on my erection and moaned as I filled every inch of her. "Oohhh…. I love having your hard cock inside me, it feels so good." She moaned out

While we were doing this, Piper ran her tongue on Drew's pussy and my cock, which caused Drew to moan out even more loudly. Bouncing up and down on me, I met her thrust for thrust. Suddenly, I heard Drew moan really loud, probably from the fact that Piper was now fully eating her out while I fucked her, getting whatever she could into her mouth.

"Drew, I am gonna cum ….." I groaned out. "Me too. Shit, I'm gonna-." Piper screamed. She came and clamped down on my shaft. This caused me to cum inside of Drew.

As I filled her up, Piper got impatient as she got on me and started pushing Drew away with her ass. Once Drew moved off me, her pussy was replaced with Piper's

I then thrust into Piper's nice, tight cunt. She moaned in intense pleasure.

I repeatedly thrust into her mercilessly, as hard as I could. At this point, Piper was moaning extremely loud and shaking as I thrust into her and Drew eat her out from behind.

I felt another orgasm coming ever closer as I started to reach new speeds. Piper decided to try and last longer than me by throwing her legs out, which caused her ass to be incredibly tight and almost stopped me from continuing thrusting into her cunt.

I started to moan since my orgasm was just seconds away from occurring now that Piper had decided to make her ass really hot and tight. Then Piper slowly started twerking her ass on my cock, bringing her and me even closer to our orgasms.

"I'm gonna cum Piper," I yelled as I came. I filled up her ass and then removed my cock.

I gently pushed Piper off me as I regained my breath. In this short time span, both girls wrapped themselves on me and started to make out while jerking me off. I decided that if that's the way they wanted to do it, I started to finger both of them hard, while using my powers over water and other liquids to make their juices swirl around inside of them

"Gods….. You girls are so horny…." I said. They both smirked and pressed their bodies down on each other. My cock simply couldn't handle it anymore, I've got two beautiful girls making out with each other, waiting for my orgasm while trying to hold out their own orgasms.

I yelled, "Oh SHIT! I'M GONNA CUM….. NOW!" And when I cummed, so did they while screaming my name, **"PERRRRRRRCCYYY!"**

Pulling out, I collapsed, completely spent, on the bed between the two girls, totally exhausted. Both girls, started engaging each other in a position similar to 69 while they cleaned each other up with their mouths.

Once they were finished they both looked at me and then kissed, sharing the cum and swallowing it.

Then they both plopped down next to me, Piper was even more exhausted than me and she just snuggled next to me and fell asleep.

I glanced at the clock, 'And what in the actual ass?' was the first thought that came into my head. The clock read out 23:57, I arrived at 2 in the afternoon, were we fucking for a solid 10 hours?

Drew lied down and snuggled next to me, wrapping her arms around me while I lay there confused about the time.

"How'd you like it?" She whispered into my ear. "If i could, I'd plow your ass to show you how much I loved it but I physically can't right now,"

Drew laughed into my ear as Piper, sub-consciously wrapped herself around me. "I can't wait for tomorrow now," Drew whispered before she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Yes, I made references to past and current events of The Forgotten Legend and Artemis, Her Hunt and More!  
** **And yes I made a reference to the new Deadpool 2 trailer 'cause, why the hell not?**

 **Alright, that was the last update of the day. I feel good. I finished all of this under this week.  
** **That's a record.  
** **Right well, next update will be anytime from a month away or a month and a half away.** **  
**

 **Also, a quick head's up, once the date reaches May, there won't be another update 'til the 23rd June, 'cause a) I got what's possibly the 3rd most important academic test of my life coming up and b) I'm going to Canada for the first time.**

 **Till next time Dear Reader,**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
